Unforgiven
by thechilly
Summary: Django's story of revenge for what he had suffered through, both as a child and in the present.   Rated: T. MxF or DxF? Love Is blind but so is revenge.
1. Traitor

_**A/N: **__Sorry guy's I haven't updated my other stories for so long. I've been REALLY busy with school lately so I haven't had the chance to work on them although I can say my rough draft of the next chapter of __**"An Unexpected Fate"**__ is done! As for this story, it was meant to be a comic (technically still in the works) for a friend of mine "__ZeoLightning" which I'm also using one of his OC, Zhar, for this story. Hope you all enjoy and oh yeah._

_**Warning!:**_ _Story is prone to dark moments, sorry, didn't have enough room to post this on the story summery. X3  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own either Zhar or anything El Tigre! _

**_Chapter one:_**

_**Traitor**_

Zhar walked into the large wooden cathedral. It wasn't very well kept but it was home and he wouldn't have it any other way. He placed the diamonds and platinum bars on one of the benches in front. He started to make his way to the back of the cathedral were he made his room. Normally his human ex-wife, Django's mother, would be there waiting for him for some adult activities. Even though they were separated, they could not resist each other long enough to stay away, but tonight of all nights his whole world would be turning upside down.

As he walked into the chamber he saw black dust on the floor and a ring around it as if something was on fire. In the dust he saw his mother's necklace which he stole and gave to his ex-wife for their anniversary, many years ago. Along side it was an old, fairly large hat. However, it didn't take him long to figure out whose it belonged to, that's when he noticed who was standing in front of him, staring down at the ashes, back turned away from him.

There was no doubt in his mind who it was. Only one person would be brave enough to enter the cathedral unannounced other than his mother and that was his son, Django. The end of his mystic guitar, still smocking from previous use just a few moments ago. On the back of his skull lay three large claw marks streaking from one side to the other, most likely caused by previous battles against his rival and the same reason why he wares the large sombrero, so he may cover the shameful scar.

"Django?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Django slowly turned his body around grabbing the bottom of his guitar as he did.

"She had it coming to her... after what she had done to me... and now Zhar... your next on my VERY, short, list."

"Django, Mijo! How could you do this to your own family! How could you slay the very woman who gave birth to you?!"

Django glared at his father with his blood red eye's slowly pulling down on his guitar.

"It wasn't hard... especially since she would never expect it to be done by her own son.... you see Zhar all she ever did for me was bring me into this world! She never cared for me! All she did was leave me home... alone, scared, with no one to talk to or play with! I had to learn everything on my own, EVERYTHING! She was always either out stealing with you, in jail, or **IF** she was home, she was to depressed to do anything other than CRY over the stupid divorce!"

Zhar was appalled by both the harshness of his son's words and the insolence that followed.

"YOU HOLD YOUR TONG! I'm your FATHER and you WILL show me respect!"

Zhar started to see Django's guitar unsheathe from behind him slowly. He started to take out the Cellos baton (the thing you use to play a Cellos) and placed it on its strings, charging the mystic weapon behind him. Django noticed this and pulled his guitar out fully and had his bonny fingers ready to play the final tone Zhar may ever hear.

"You're NOT my father! You were no better! You left us both alone! Hell I HATE you more than I did her! The only true regret I have is that I can't truly kill you! You've said it your self once before! 'You can never kill what is already dead!' She on the other hand is nothing like us, because she's human! She CAN die!.... You don't deserve to walk amongst the living. No one who would leave there child alone like you did, deserves such a pleasure! No Zhar, you deserve to walk amongst the forgotten souls of the damned. You may be right... I can't kill you.... but that doesn't mean I can't try!"

"Django, you cant let the hate stored within you turn you into a monster, you just commuted a murder, your more of a villain than me now..... but your still my son, no matter how much of a monster you have become, and I don't want to fight you... mi hijo!"

"First, I'm not your son anymore, i dont think i ever was! And second, good, that will make this much easier to do!"

Just as Django said his statement Zhar had thrown his Cellos onto his shoulder like a rocket launcher and strikes his playing baton across the long, rusty, metal string, firing the blast that made both him and his weapon legendary. The large bright green beam fired at Django, but it was to slow, Django rolled to the side and quickly played the music of the damned. As green and red beams of light flashed across the room, everything around them started to fall apart. As the plastic, electric, coin activated candles (placed by Zhar to set the mood for romance), now laid broken and shattered on the floor. Pillow stuffing and bed springs were flying in the air as laser burns left almost no speck of gold paint appear on the walls.

Eventually after only a minuet everything became still as Django sat on the floor, scorch mark on his chest, and looked up at Zhar who was walking towards him, Cellos over his shoulder pointed at his son. Django gave him a glare that would break any father's heart, no matter how evil and villainous he may be.

"Just do it and get it over with! Get revenge on me for your fallen ex-wife! At least... do it quickly so I won't have to feel it."

Zhar looked down at him with a stern look of anger across his half metallic face, but that anger soon broke into a sigh of relief as he placed his Cellos back behind his back and looked down at Django again.

"I will do no such thing. You may hate me but you are still my son and I love you either way!"

Django looked up at him in disgust.

"Then you fail as both a father and a villain!"

In almost an instant Django pressed his guitar against Zhar's stomach and fired a powerful fully charged blast. Zhar who was stunned looked at his ex-wife's ashes and then back down at his son. Not a second later, he fell on his back in silence, as his robotic eye powered down and his other, real eye, stayed open.

Django picked himself from off the ground and wiped away the dust/ash from his poncho and sleeves. He then placed the guitar strap around his neck and walked over to his mothers ashes were his hat still laid. He picked it back up, wiped the ashes away and placed it back on, covering the massive claw marks engraved in the back of his skull. Django walked away in silence with only the sound of his boots spurs echoed in the cathedral's main chamber with every step.

After several minuets had passed, Zhar woke but could not stop what was already in progress. His Cellos had started its proses of being consumed by the green fire, and he will soon be engulfed till he returns once more from the land of the dead.

"Your right mijo.... it's like I told you before.... you can never kill what is already dead. but you will pay for the death your mother, this i swaer appon your mothers grave, you will pay... Django."

And with those last words, Zhar was consumed by the flames of his mystic Cellos. when the fire had dissipated all that was left of him was the ashes of his bones and the robotic half of his body that had only been blackened by the intense fire.

-------

_**A/N:**_ _Well I hope you all liked it. I tried putting everything I've learned so far about writing into it. I don't know if this is just one complete story or if I should continue it? R&R if you want to comment or see the story continue and remember to check out my main story __**"An Unexpected Fate"**__! Till then, keep reading, reviewing, writing, and of course...._

_**Stay Frosty!**_


	2. Weakness

**A/N:** _well guy's I wasn't planning on making another chapter so soon but I guess lately hasn't been so good for me and when I'm down I tend to make some of my better works XD! Also i have updated the last version of the first part and this part so i can finally rest a bit and let my mind finally have somewhere to work with in this story :) the next chapter is already in its Rough Draft form so it should be done soon enough! Other than that, I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything El Tigre._

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Weakness**_

_One week later_:

Many and Frida were walking on their way to school as always. Nothing new had happened in the city other than the murder in the cathedral. It was the talk of the city since the investigation came out negative with no suspects or even a body to identify.

"Man, who do you think would kill someone by burning them to death?!" Manny said to Frida, "I mean, all that was left was a robotic half to a body, and that robotic half was recognized as none other than Zhar of the dead!! plus the ashes on the other side of him confirmed to be Django's mom…. poor guy's probably going crazy trying to figure out who did it! But seriously, who would be so evil as to commit a murder in a holy place?!"

"I don't know dude but this sound's like a great time if any to show your dad that you can be great superhero/detective!"

"Yeah, considering I didn't have my dad's back when Sartana robbed the bank, or when all the Zombie's kid napped Governor Rodriguez"

"Hey don't forget the time when El Oso robbed the crayon store!"

"Thanks for reminding me. But seriously there's a crazy man out there burning people alive! And I think we both know who can really solve this case!"

"Your dad?"

"….. NO! ME!"

"Ooh ya, hehe... But first we have something even more important to worry about… we only have a minute left till school start and were still three blocks away!"

Shortly after Frida had said that, Manny had reached down for his fairly large belt buckle with a mysterious "T" engraved on it. When he spun it around, he was instantly covered in green fire and in his tiger costume. He gave out a loud roar and yelled his battle cry into the air "_**El Tigre**_!"

"A minute you say?!" he said slyly, "Not for El Tigre! We'll be there in before the clock even gets to 30 seconds!"

"We have 20 now….."

"Oh… dang."

Manny grabbed Frida bridal stile and took off jumping from roof top, to roof top running for dear life. Frida on the other hand relaxed a bit, trusting fully in Manny's abilities. However, at that moment she started to do more than just trust the super powered boy,

Frida slowly started too easy into his grasp. She felt more relaxed when he was holding her than any other time. Do to her lack of sleep the previous night, her eyes grew heavy. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling the soft fur against her cheek and the wind against her sky blue hair. It's been some time since Manny had held her like this, he only did so when they were in a rush and very low on time. Frida couldn't tell for sure why she felt so conferable around Manny more than any other guy, all she new for sure was that she felt something deep inside her, a connection perhaps… or maybe something even more. Unfortunately before she could ponder the thought any longer Manny landed on the ground and dropped her on the floor where she was abruptly broken out of her train of thought.

"Hey! Wha-" but she was interrupted by Manny calling out to her.

"Hurry up! Get in before Vice Principle Chaccal sees you!"

With out skipping a heart beat she jumped up off the floor and ran inside to meet Manny in their home room. As she ran, Frida caught a glimpse of an odd student walking in the same direction, whom she had never seen before at school. He wore a vaguely familiar sombrero with a skull and cross bones in the front, and the only peace of skin she could see was so pail, it was as if someone has dropped pure white paint on him. Within those few seconds the boy turned his face disturbingly slowly, revealing nothing other than an even more disturbing bright, blood red eye. Frida couldn't notice anything else as she sped off to her class but the image was burned into her memories for a another time.

The mysterious boy kept walking in the same direction as the bright blue haired girl, do to the fact, he was heading for the exact same destination, chuckling quietly to himself as he did.

"They say you must know your enemy to learn their weakness….. I think I know enough about my enemy to to already know what it is….. Manny Rivera, your next on my list, therefore I hope you're ready to fight for not only your life…. But for the life of whom you cherish most. And to think... that life, is only a guitar string away, from meeting my mother in person."

-------

**A/N:** _Sorry to all of you for making a fairly short chapter (shortest chapter I've ever made X3). Personally I thought about typing more but I couldn't come up with anything that would truly impact you guys as a story other than this. Other than that, hops you all enjoyed it and please review! Till then keep up the R&R and of course….._

_**Stay Frosty!**_


	3. Better Day's

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, I'd just like to point out that this is one of the fastest growing stories (in terms of views) that I have and I'd like to thank you all for that XD! Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter and R&R!_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Better Day's**_

Manny and Frida entered the class room just on time before the bell rang. The sat next to each other just like all the other classes they have together.

"Thank…. God…. We made it!" Manny said breathlessly, "I almost thought we weren't going to make it this time! Right Frida…. Frida?"

Frida was staring into space, still thinking about the boy she had passed by on her way to class, how familiar he looked and how his red eye stared at her. She eventually snapped out of it when Manny started to shake her profusely, scream out her name. When she was back to reality, she slapped Manny across the face to stop him. She then saw how everyone was looking at her, even the teacher.

"WHAT?! You never seen a girl 'zone out' before!"

Everyone instantly turned around, fearing she would slap them just as hard as she did her best friend, possibly even harder. Manny got up from the floor rubbing his cheek but before he could say anything, another student opened the class room door but he didn't step in till the teacher gestured him over to her. Frida's eyes widened when she saw who it was; it was the exact same kid she had run past in the hallway.

"Now class, today we have a knew exchange student Dja-"

"DJANGO DE LA MUERTOS?!" Manny yelled as he spun his belt buckle and lunged at the new student.

Django simply looked at Manny with a blank expression as he flew towards him. Manny had his claws out ready to cut the boy to shreds until the teacher stepped in the way telling him o "STOP!"

Manny stopped in mid air only a foot away from Django as his face slammed into the teacher's hand. Manny fell to the floor rubbing his nose as he got back up to his feet and complained.

"But, but profesora! He's a villain! Hell! He's one of the worst-"

"Detention! One week! For the attempted assault of another student and for cursing in my class room! Now, go to the principal's office! Immediately!"

"But, but-"

"Now, Mr. Rivera!"

"Si profesora, usted si tiene la razón. I'll go now, but if he causes any trouble… *Looks back at Frida*… Frida, you know were to find me. *Looks at Django* I'm keeping my eye on you!"

Manny left the class in a huff, mumbling to himself.

The teacher then closed the door behind him and went back to what she was doing in the first place.

"Now class, I don't think I need to repeat his name now after that. Well, Django, why don't you tell the class something about yourself?"

Django looked around the class room and looked his gaze on Frida Suarez, showing no emotion as he spoke.

"Never make a deal with a cursed man…. Especially, when it affects your entire family…. like my Great Grandfather did, so many years ago."

Django broke eye contact with Frida and lowered his head so his sombrero would shade his face, allowing only his blood red eyes to glow underneath.

"Now because of that….. I stand here before you all, a monster…… a walking skeleton, cursed to live the rest of eternity. And with both my parents gone now…. I'm forced to live it with my already ancient Grandmother, Sartana."

The class room was silent; Frida sat paralyzed in her seat along with everyone else. Even the teacher was stunned with his response, but being the teacher she had to move on with the day.

"Well…. Django, your not a monster, and may we be the first to say how sorry we are for your loss, and I hope we can make these hard times for you, a little easier. Now please sit were you wish. There is a seat in the back next to Ms. Suarez, since Mr. Rivera won't be joining us this morning."

"Profesora, not to questions your intelligence, but a monster by definition, is neither human nor benevolent in any sense. Manny had full right to react the way he did. I am not human nor a good person. I am by definition, a monster in every sense or at the very least, an abomination and I do not expect to be treated any more or any less than as so. However, I do ask one thing of you all, and that is to respect the reputation my family has fought, pillaged, and destroyed for. If you can't at least do that and you dare to step in my way, then those steps will be the last you will ever take. Other wise we will get along just fine. Miss, I thank you for your condolences, but i believe I have taken enough time from you and your class. If I may, I would wish to sit down and allow you to start your lesson."

"Y-yes... please, do sit."

Django looked up at the teacher with sheepish smile of fake gratitude and then walked to his new seat in the back right next to Frida. She didn't know what to do or say, all she could hope for was that, Manny would come through that door now and take back his seat so she wouldn't have to sit next Django.

"OK everyone, today's lesson is....."

The teacher started off by talking about algebra and differential equations. Frida tried her best not to look at Django but she couldn't help her curiosity and when she turned to look at him, she was surprised to see that he was not only paying attention to the teacher but he was actually ahead of her by three chapters. The thought of her enemy actually being book smart amazed her but soon enough Django finished all his class work and even his home work then leaned back in his chair and turned his gaze on Frida once more.

Frida's face blushed slightly when he gave her a sly grin but when she tried to look away he started to whisper to her.

"Frida, relax. I'm not here to cause trouble; I'm just here to get a decent education. Is that so hard to believe?"

Frida was starting to get nervous. She hated admitting it but without Manny to be her personal body guard against super villains, situations like this turned out to be really scary. Just before she turned to look back at him and give a response, the bell rang. She gave a deep sigh of relief and looked back but there was no one there. Confused and slightly more relaxed she picked up her thinks and went to the door. As soon as she was fully through the door way and hand grabbed her shoulder causing her scream and flip the person behind her over her shoulder and into the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw it was Manny lying on the floor and not Django.

"What was that for?!" Manny complained," and when did you learn how to flip people over like that!"

Frida blushed a bit again and laughed nervously at the same time.

"My dad taught me just in case you supposedly tried to hurt me…. You know how much he hates you." Manny got up from the floor rubbing the back of his sour head.

"Well that explains that but why were you screaming?! Did Django threaten you or something?! Cause if he did, I'll kill him!"

"No, no he actually didn't do anything other than work on his math home work, can you believe that!"

"So you're saying he didn't say anything to you?"

"Well… he told me to relax and that he just wanted a 'decent education' which was totally a load of bull! I'm sure he's up to something….. but sorry about flipping you dude its just, having that… thing in the class room and right next to me since you had to go, just had me a bit on edge… that's all."

Manny looked at her with an "I don't believe that" kind of look but what was done is done and now they had to get to their lockers and to class or else they will both get detentions, and a full week was bad enough for him. They walked together to Frida's locker then he left her alone to go to his. She took what ever she needed and closed the locker but when she did; she noticed someone else was right beside her getting his things out to. She figured it was just that tall nerdy kid who played master force, but when the locker closed it was the very last person she wanted to see.

"_As if things couldn't get any worse!_" she thought.

Django closed his new locker and spun the dial around to lock it. He then slowly turned his head to look at Frida.

"Hola, senorita."

-------

**Definition:** "_Si profesora, usted si tiene la razón_"- yes teacher, you have the right.

"_De La Muertos_" - of the dead

"_Hola, Senorita_"- hello, miss

-------

**A/N:** _Well everyone that's another chapter down. Sorry it's a little slow, I wanted to make this a bit more mysterious, rather than come out straight with all the interesting details of Django's family past and why he seemed a bit bitter about it. Also, I'm sure you all noticed I made him seem very intelligent, that's because when I watched the only episode he actually played a role in, I saw him to be very intelligent even though he was a bit goofy every now and again. He was sly and cool but at the same time, he very nearly succeeded in taking over everything. That's why I made him this way, don't get me wrong though, I'm not going to make him act like this all the time, but every here and there he might show a bit of smarts. Other than that, thanks you to those who reviewed and helped me with my poor spelling, I really appreciate it XD! But till I get more, keep the R&R, keep writing, and of course…._

_**Stay Frosty!**_


	4. Torment

**A/N:** _well guys I just finished a big test and is kicking back a bit. I figured I could slip in another chapter while I'm relaxing, and since the ideas were flowing in my head, this became the result._

_**Warning!!!:**_ **This chapter is not for those who are light hearted, it's fairly intense. Reader's discretion is ****advised!**

_**Chapter four:**_

_**Torment**_

"Hola, senorita."

Frida was stunned at the moment but soon broke out of her paralyzed trance and started her anger induced questioning.

"D-Django, what are you doing beside my locker?! Wait don't tell me you're taking that one…. Are you?"

"You're a sharp girl, lets just say your old locker buddy wont be passing by here much anymore."

"What?! Never mind, I know your up to something and don't give me that bull about how you just want to learn! What are you up to Django? Spill!"

Django's grin went away as he new there was no point in lying to her since she obviously new there was something going on. He slowly moved towards her as she attempted to back away at the same pace as him.

"Well, no point in trying to hide it. It's not like I cared much anyways if you new or not. But let just say I need you to get to Manny. To get to him in such a way that he will never forget what I have planned for him. So… do me a favor and scream for his help. I would really appreciate it."

Frida stopped in her tracks and started to get mad. There was no way she would let him use her to get to Manny, even if it me she has to fight him off first.

"HELL NO! I'm not some puppet you can use to get to-"

With out warning Django lashed out and grabbed her neck then slammed her against the lockers.

"I wasn't really asking. I was just being polite. Now scream!"

Frida tried to struggle but it was no real use. How can you cause pain to something that has no feeling? She tried to kick and punch and even yelled a bit but shut shortly after so she couldn't attract attention. Django new she was pretty hard headed so he tried to be a little more forceful. He slammed and pinned her to the ground, moving his free left hand across side, starting from her hair.

He stroked it back gently then moved further down. Frida was not only getting very uncomfortable but scared as well. Django kept moving down ward to her shoulder and arm. Frida started to panic but tried to fight off the will to scream, but it wasn't long till he reached her stomach and started to rub the side of her thigh. It was then that she couldn't risk him doing anything she knows she'll regret, but before she new it, he was already moving up her skirt, that's when she broke and screamed out for help.

Manny was already in class on the other side of the school. He didn't want to risk anymore detentions for the week so he tried to play it safe, but when his cat like hearing herd the very familiar scream he jumped out of his chair and landed on his desk as El Tigre and started desk hopping to the door and running as super speeds down the empty hall way's. Before even a minute had passed he could already see what was going on and what he saw angered him more than anything else. It was Django on top of Frida with one hand chocking her and the other were it should never be.

Manny leaped in the air and brought out his claws hopping to stab the basterd in the back but just before his claws hit, Django let go and jumped side way's dodging Manny's claws at the very last second rolling on his side and springing back to see the his plan unfold. Manny was to slow to with draw his claws, as they set a course for a new target, one he could never hurt intentionally.

His claw's sunk deep into her chest. Frida couldn't say anything no matter how hard she tried. Manny looked down at her deep blue eyes, in pain, and all do to him. He turned his gaze to Django, rage burning in him.

"I'm going to get you for this Django. How could you do this to someone who hasn't done anything to you?! Damn you, mark my words, I'll send you down the deepest pit I can find. This, I, Swear!"

"Good, that's what I want to hear. The anger, the adrenalin, its all coursing through your veins, but I do have a reason. You scared me physically, mentally, and though the eyes of my family. Because of you, I was looked down at, no matter how hard I tried to redeem myself, you caste me back down making me look weak. Now, you will suffer the same fate, and you will know my pain, even if it means I have to hurt someone else to do it. But before you do anything stupid I suggest you tend to more pressing matters like your friend there. I'll be here waiting for that day though, though don't worry. However, I strongly suggest you don't withdraw your claws and call an ambulance. Considering how high you jumped and that speed you were hurtling towards me at, as well as the position of your claws, then I believe you have sunk your claws deep enough to punctured one of her lungs and a vital artery leading to her heart. If you pull away now then the blood will spill from her artery into her lung and literally drown her to death. If you don't move a single muscle in your hand then she will have about 7.2 minutes to live, which should be enough time for a paramedic to come and save her. Also don't think you can pin anything, the only witness you have was Frida, and she can't even speak, but tell you what, ill go tell an administrator and tell them what happened. I suggest you tell her anything you want to get off your chest just in case. You now have about 6.8 minutes left. And Manny, you remember the old say 'An eye for an eye'? Well... a scar, for a scar."

Django walked away silent, calm and collective. Manny saw the claw marks on the back of his head as he adjusted his hat, soon enough, Django started to run, leaving Manny alone with his dieing friend who caught his attention, making him turn his sight back in her direction when she coughed slightly in pain.

"Frida, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't die…. Please," tears started to form in his eyes as he spoke, "I couldn't bare to lose you….. I don't know what I'd do without you here….. I swear, when you come out of this, I'll be the bestest, best friend in todo el mundo! Just, please! Don't make me lose you! I need you, here, with me. Hold on Frida, I wont let you go, there almost here, I promos!" he started to cry even harder as he placed his head down on her chest. He felt a hand on the back of his head as she lifted hers up to his ear and with all her strength she spoke three, very faint, simple words.

"You already are."

Manny placed his behind her head and held her close to him. Hearing her voice pained him more than any laser, punch, kick, or explosion. She was in unbearable pain all because of his anger and recklessness. She then tried again to speak in his ear.

"Manny…. I-I..." she took in a gulp of her own blood that was filling her mouth, and tried again. "I-I don't…. think I'll make it….. Please….Can you hold me….. Just, a little longer."

Manny did just that and continued to hold her and cue in her ear, trying his best to motivate her to hold on. Eventually the paramedics came along with teachers and students. They all couldn't believe what they were seeing, some literally didn't believe it and suspected something was wrong with the picture, namely the kid in the locker who did see what happened but heard everything.

The paramedics took both Manny and Frida to the ambulance were they were given a police escort to the hospital. In the ambulance, the medics removed Manny's hand and placed pressure on the puncture along with bandages and an I.V. pack to replace the lost blood. When they reached the hospital Manny ran along side the doctors and the surgeons while they rushed Frida to the emergency room. Frida, who was barely able to breathe, never took her eyes off Manny and with all of her remaining strength smiled at him. Manny smiled back and tried to reassure her one more time.

"I'll be waiting for you out side ok. Don't worry, they'll fix you up and we will go out to the arcade to celebrate, my treat!"

Unfortunately, Manny had to stop as they entered the surgical room. He stood there for a while till the surgery light turned on, then he made his way back to the lounge were he waited, and waited, and waited. Frida's parents hadn't herd the news since all the nurses feared having to call Frida's home and listening to Emilio's reaction. Eventually, after a game of stars, one nurse called. As he over herd the call, he could hear the yelling from Frida's dad as he cursed Manny's last name and hung up abruptly. Shortly after a doctor came walking up to him and sat by his side, then started rubbing his back, which normally meant bad news. When he spoke, Manny turned his head to face him.

"Mr. Rive-….Manny, I'm afraid I have bad news…. Frida is…."

-------

**A/N:** _There you go guys and girls. I hope none of you were offended by it, and if you were then you have my sincerest apologies, and I do not condone any violence like this, just want to make that clear, but you can't say I didn't warn you before the chapter started! Other than that I hope you guys and girls enjoyed and hope I left you hanging on that last sentence X3! Till the next chapter rolls along, keep up the R&R, keep writing, and of course…._

_**Stay Frosty!**_

_You're going to need to for the next few chapters_.


	5. Learning the Hard Way

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated this story but out of good faith, I wanted to show I haven't forgotten about it and started typing again! It wasn't easy to come up with something for this but I hope you all enjoy it none the less! (^_^)_

_Chapter 5_

**_Learning the Hard Way_**

"I'm sorry Manny, but Frida has been placed into a comma. We don't know for how long; it could be days, weeks, or sometimes even years. If I were you I would plan for the worst Mr. Rivera. We both know that Mrs. Squarez's family will be informed soon and considering how she was found at the scene, with your claws dug in deep within her chest, it wont spell out well for you. Not to mention that her father is the Chief of Police and he can't even stand being in the same country as you. If you want my advice, I would try to prove my innocence before I was caught. Do me a favor though and Make Django scream for me OK! I'll try to cover for you till then."

Manny staired at the Docter who still wore his surgical gown. his mask was hanging around his neck reaviling his evenly tanned and freshly shaved face, giving him a five o'clock shadow. The Docters placed a hand on the knee of Manny's blood stained leather pants and gentally squized it to give the young hero some sign of comfort, but Manny didn't care or notice it. All he wanted now was revenge and he would do what ever it took to get it, even if it meant turning his back on his own family.

The boy looked back at the abnormally young professional who couldn't have been no more than 19 years old. Regardless of his age, he was still grateful for saving Frida. Manny forced a fake smile across his cheeks and a hollow, "Thank you", before standing up, slid on his El Tigre mask, and walked towards the hospital exit with his head hung low and his fists tightly clenched. When he reached the automattice sliding doors of the hospital exit, the doors slid open as he stepped on the large black rubbery mat underneath his brown dusty boots. The young, tiger themed, hero looked over his shoulder with his eerily glowing green eyes to the doctor and said with a deep, freezing cold, venoms tone in his voice.

"Tell me when she's up, OK doc?"

The Doctor, in all seriousness responded with a leveled tone. "You'll be the first to know."

Manny, looked back one more time to burn the face of the Doctor in his memory's for future reference, but when he turned around, the man had disappeared, leaving the surgical gown, white collard shirt, mask, latex gloves, black plad pants, black belt, white tube socks, and clean brown shoes on the floor. He looked at the nurses who had a look of horror painted across their now pail faces.

"It was as if the man had evaporated into thin air?", one of the nurses screamed. With that, El Tigre turned around, walked out, and jumped out of sight, unable to comprehend what had just happened or who he might have been really talking to. The man never wore a name tag, like all doctors should and he seemed to know that Manny did hurt her on per pass.

"Wait! How did he know it was Django who set me up?..... Why am I just know realizing this?" The hero rubbed his head with both hands while jumping from roof top to roof top, moving towards the only place he could think of, home.

"AHG! None of this makes sense to me!.... I wish Frida was here right now, she would come up with something, stupid, but at least it would make sense to me!" the more he though about her, the more his chest started to ache and the more he wanted to make Django pay!

Unknowingly however, Manny was being watched very carfully atop another roof top not to far from were he was now.

"Well, well, looks like you made one little kitty want to sharpen his claws on my face. nicely done." Said the dark, red eye's silhouette.

"Really? I thought he already did that on your skull some time back? haha-"

"Shut up! I don't like being reminded of that incident." He said, interrupting the mans light chuckle.

"Then next time don't try to hit on his girl while he's in plain sight Django. I mean that both socially and physicaly."

"Yeah, your right like always. You know that pissis me off sometimes right?" he looked at the young, 6 foot man standing before him. He wore plain blue jeans, blue Nike sneakers, an unzipped brown leather jacket, a teal T-shirt, brown leather belt, and a rope necklace with a small Virgin Mary pendent around his neck.

"If it didn't, then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?" The tall man said playfully.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, so long as you did your job, everything should be falling into place. If Tigre thinks that seeing his beloved Frida covered in her own blood was rough, wait until he see's the amount of pain I'll put into him when I take her away, turn everyone in the city, even his family again him, and scar him in the exact same way he scared me. Thats, when I'll leave him wondering the earth as a hollow, burnt out, shell of a man who will have nothing to live for and I will simply move on to the next victim. If he's patient and wise, he will rise up from the ashes and regain everyones trust again without me disturbing him and have everything he had lost once I'm done."

"I wont judge your methods, but even I think that may be taking it to far." Crossing his arms together, imagining the torcher in his head.

"What you think doesn't matter, point is he'll pay, and I'll be satisfied. Don't let you sympathy step in the way or else I'll have to get rid of you and i honestly don't want to do that to the only person that I trust. So don't push it Miguel!"

"Don't worry, I might be an ass to you now and again but i respect you none the less. But enough with the idol chatter, whats next?"

"How about we pay little miss sleeping beauty a visit? And then give her the bony cold kiss of awakening that will remove the memories of Manny Rivera from her subconscious...... _forever?_"

.

**A/N:** _It's not one of my best works but it does push the story along which is more than I could say before when i wasn't typing lol. Hope you all enjoyed and I hope you will find the next chapter to be.... chilling. Till then keep up the R&R, keep writing, and of course......_

_**Stay Frosty!**_


	6. Requiem

_Chapter 6_

"**Requiem" **

As Manny jumped from one roof top to another, tears fell from his eyes. Frustration, malaise, and desperation filled his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had done and how he would make Django feel the same pain as him!

"That bonehead! Why did he jump out of the way of my claws?! It's not like I was aiming to kill the bastard!" Manny mumbled to himself as he hurdled across the city, scrambling to organize his subconscious.

It wasn't long till he had found himself near the layer of Sartana of the Dead. Without hesitation he flung himself to the front entrance of the large abandoned prison. Not a moment later the large metal doors slowly creaked open. A very short skeleton bandito stepped out warring what appeared to be a tattered butler's uniform. It gestured to the young hero to step inside, only to be rewarded with a punch strata to oblivion by the vengeful tigers rage, the bandito however still waved a goodbye with its disembodied hand regardless.

"Where is she?! Sartana, I know you're in here! Come out so I can talk to you about your nephew!" Manny yelled, simply to be replied with a "No."

"No? What do you mean, 'No'?"

"Simple, No." the disembodied voice replied. El Tigre looked around the dark dungeon looking prison with little result. He walked deeper inside passing the mountains of gold coins and jewels till he reached the buildings center where a cracked wooden chair sat in waiting.

"If you don't come out soon, I will start demolishing your home till it's nothing but rubble; I don't think you would want that now would you?" El Tigre threatened in hopes that the he would earn a response.

"No. Why would I care if you destroyed this entire building anyway hmmm? I was just starting to leave this old, decrepit place for good when you came in through the door. En Dois nombre, I don't want to be here when he starts coming for me." The voice replied with a hint of genuine fear in its voice.

"Leaving?! Wait, why?! Who would be stupid enough to walk in here ready to fight you?" Manny stopped for a moment to think about what he just said. "Oh, ha ha, right."

"But who is bad enough to make you run?" He asked curiously.

"Django, he came walking in like usual and then started attacking my banditos. At first I thought he was trying to blow off some steam but then he started to look at me. I laughed of course but before I knew it, I was on the ground defenseless. He told me he was only keeping me alive so that I could give a message to you, Rivera. 'Before you know it she will be gone from your life, and so will everyone else.'"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" El Tigre demanded.

"Like I would know, but I did what I needed to do. If you had to ask me though, I wouldn't leave Ms. Suarez alone at night." The voice then cackled, which echoed throughout the building till it was silent.

Tigre knew Sartana was gone now and that it was a mistake leaving Frida alone. Manny raced to the double doors leading to the moonlit sky, disregarding his fear of what will happen when Fridas father sees him. He ran passed the pile of bones which was still waving goodbye till it saw the hero disappear into the maze building. It then started to drag itself off into the building picking up peaces along the way.

At the hospital, Django walked through the front door paying no heed to the worried chief of police who was too busy arguing with the nurses to see his daughter. Thanks to this distraction however, Django was able to walk passed everyone with ease. In no time, he had reached Ms. Suarez's room and cracked open the door to find the unconscious girl lying asleep in her hospital bed, tubes and wires attached to her body.

"Sleeping soundly when the world is so close to falling apart around you. It shames me really to allow such an extravagant creature go to waste for some flea ridden hero." Django scoffed. He then lifted her of the bed and into his arms as he unhooked her from the life support machines.

"You know she needs those machines right?" a shaded figure spoke from behind. It then walked out of the shadows to reveal the tall tanned skin man. His wardrobe had changed however from the casual jeans and t-shirt to a suit and tie.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Miguel. It doesn't matter now; she won't be much different from me soon enough anyway so why worry about the small things?" Django laughed sinisterly as he moved passed the man and into the hall way of the hospital, making his way towards the stairs leading towards the roof.

It wasn't long till the alarm went off notifying everyone of Fridas disappearance. Django paid little attention to the situation and proceeded to the top of the stairwell.

"Miguel, you mind getting your hand dirty again?" The skeleton teen questioned, not even looking behind him to see if the man was even near. But without hesitation, Django was given his answer.

"As you wish, master." The voice replied.

Moments later, screams of horror and fright filled the building. Django opened the door to the roof top into the moonlight of a beautiful full moon. He then laid the sleeping beauty on the ground, lasing her arms across her chest as though she were being put to rest. He then situated himself next to her and leaned in close placing his right hand on her cheek and the other over his heart.

"I beg for your forgiveness mi vida, but I must hurt you in order to shatter El Tigre and finish my plan. Nothing personal, but business is business." Django grinned and leaned in closer.

"STOP!" A voice cried. Manny, landed on the roof of the Hospital and ran towards the young skeleton creature. Suddenly he found himself winded unable to breath. Before him stood the tall figure with his fist firmly implanted into Manny's stomach.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that for you see my master is not done finishing his ritual." Miguel said with a calm soothing voice.

"Who or what are you?" Manny said weakly.

"Why, I am but a humble servant." Miguel grinned.

"Right on schedule El Tigre. I was waiting for you to come back from Nana Sarltana." Django chimed.

"How did-" Manny was interrupted.

"Because, Tigre, it was all part of the plan. Now you will know what it is like to lose it all before your eyes." Django smiled devilishly and turned away to face Frida again. He leaned in close one more time without any intent to stop.

"NO! FRIDA!" Manny cried as he tried to break free from the tall mans grip, but it was too late. Django's lips touched Fridas then broke apart from one another. Blood covered her lips as though she was bit. She then opened her eyes, her skin pale and cold. She looked towards Django.

"Mi…. mi amor?"

_**Stay Frosty!**_


End file.
